Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 17 - General and the Windmill - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the seventeenth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Gowrie as Rheneas *Stanhope as Peter Sam *Archie as Thomas *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *General as Toby *Kate as Henrietta *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Finley as Terence the Tractor *Daniel as Harvey *Richard as Dusty Dave *Coaches as Themselves *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: There are many beautiful places on the Island of Trainzland. *(Gorwie with a passenger train and Stanhope with a frieght train both pass each other) *Narrator: The engines love the pretty watermill, the peaceful canals and the castle on the lake. *(Archie passes over the windmill with Emma and Elyri while General and Kate pass by the lake and the castle) *Narrator: General's favorite place is the old windmill. *(General is at the windmill with Richard) *Narrator: The windmill is worn, it cannot make much flower now.General loves to watch the sails go around. And the miller is his friend. *Richard: Good morning, Richard. *(General is going to the windmill to collect some flour freight cars) *Narrator: One day, General was collecting a load of flour to take to the market, but he was so busy watching the windmill sails, that he forgot to look where he was going. All the flour was ruined and the miller was upset. *Richard: If I can't sell my flour, I'll have to shut down the windmill. *General: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Sighed General. Daniel arrived to put the cars back onto the tracks. General was sad. *(Daniel arrives with the breakdown crane to put the cars back on the tracks) *General: What will the miller do if the mill shuts down? *Driver: It's a shame. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: But we must hurry, General, there's a storm on the way. *(General, in his shed, can't sleep, and is worried about Richard, whose windmill is struck by a lightning) *Narrator: General couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't the thunder and lightning that kept them awake. He was still worrying about the miller. That stormy night, the old windmill was struck by lightning. *(General puffs along, feeling too scared, until he reaches the windmill, and is shocked to find it broken) *Narrator: The next morning, General chuffed carefully along his branch line. The storm had torn trees from the ground and the farm buildings have been damaged. Then, General saw the most shocking sight of all. *General: The windmill is broken! *Narrator: He cried. *Richard: This means the end of my business. *Narrator: Said the miller sadly. *Richard: I can't afford the timbers to make the repairs. *Narrator: General really wanted to help. *General: There must be a way. *Narrator: Suddenly, his driver saw a fallen tree ahead. Daniel and Terence were clearing the track. Sir Emmet Hatt was cross. *Emmet: This storm has caused confusion and delay. Remove this tree inmediately! *Narrator: But General had an idea. *General: Please sir. The windmill has been broken. The wood from this tree can mend it and make it work again. *Emmet: A splendid idea. *Narrator: Agreed Emmet. General proudly took the tree to the miller. The miller was delighted. *Richard: Now we can build our windmill back up again. It would be good as new. *(General takes the tree and wood to the miller to fix up the windmill and finally completes the windmill) *Narrator: General watched as the work began. It took a long time, but at last the windmill was completed.Emmet was most impressed. The miller was grateful. *Richard: Thank you, General, your idea saved my windmill. *Narrator: General beamed happily. Now the windmill produces more flour than ever before and General makes twice as many deliveries to the market. He never tires of watching the sails go around and he is very proud that the miller now calls it: General's Windmill. *(General collects some freight cars and takes them to the market, feeling proud of his own windmill) Category:UbiSoftFan94